1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an auxiliary bending device for a spring-making machine and in particular to one which can facilitate the process for making springs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the spring-making machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,670 (see FIGS. 1 and 2), owned by the same inventor, includes a panel 100 on which is mounted a chuck 101 and eight sets of tool guiding means 102 on each of which there is a slide 103 for mounting a tool 104. The slide 103 is driven by a feeding mechanism 105. However, it is necessary to use a special tool and take a complicated process for such a spring-making machine to bend a spring wire perpendicular to the panel 100 thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary bending device for a spring-making machine which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.